Iceberg
by Chie Abi
Summary: Es un maldito, frio, gigantesco y duro iceberg y ¡solo conmigo! no soporto que sea asi y no vengas con que lo vivo comparando con Inuyasha porque no es asi.


**Iceberg**

-¡¡Ahh!! Ya estoy harta- _Una pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras que desde su cama su mejor amiga la miraba divertida al ver la escena tan repetida de su amiga en tal situación._

-Kagome debes tranquilizarte, ya era así cuando lo conociste, no debes tratar de cambiarlo.

-Pero es que tanto le cuesta mostrar un poco de afecto hacia mí.-_ Espeto frustrada mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio._

-Yo considere un milagro que aceptara ser tu novio, aun no puedo asimilar que ¡TU te le hayas declarado!-_ Una sonrisa traviesa recorrió el rostro divertido de Sango mientras observaba a su amiga cambiar de tonos de color en segundos._

-¡Sango! ¡Que yo no se lo propuse!-_ Grito desesperada parándose bruscamente de la silla al tiempo que tiraba algunos papeles de la universidad totalmente fastidiada de que su amiga no la dejara en paz con ese mismo tema tras tanto tiempo, para luego volverse a sentar aun mas enojada de lo que estaba cuando inicio la conversación, lanzándole miradas acecinas a la joven que se retorcía de la risa en medio de su cama, a pesar de que ella no le veía la gracia a su estado. _

-Sango sabes perfectamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas _–Continuo Kagome tratando de calmarse para evitar matar a su amiga con cualquier objeto cercano-_ el escucho cuando le contaba a Yuka que él era el chico que me gustaba y por eso había rechazado a Kouga y el apareció de la nada los 5 segundos tomo mi mano y empezó a presentarme como su novia a todos sus amigos ¡nunca hubo una petición de por medio!

-Tu tampoco hiciste nada para desmentirlo o me vas a decir que estabas disgustada por eso.- _Ataco Sango cruzándose de brazos._

-No… pero no hubiese estado mal, que hubiese sido por lo menos algo normal no crees.- _Sus ojos se posaron en el piso sumidos en la añoranza del hubiera._

-Vamos Kag yo no me imagino a Sesshomaru "mirada de freezer" Taisho proponiéndote románticamente que seas su novia.

-¡Ese es el punto! Parecemos extraños, amigos a lo sumo.

-Los extraños no se besan Kagome ¿O tu si lo haces?-_ Pregunto alzando una ceja._

-¡Sango!-_ Reprendió a su amiga_- Tanto tiempo junto a Miroku te ha afectado.

-Pues entonces habla claro- _Contesto mientras contenía una sonrisa._

-Es que… Es que el me trata tan fríamente _-Ciertos recuerdos de su relación abordaban la mente de la pelinegra, su mirar iba perdiendo su brillo al igual que el ímpetu de su voz algo que su amiga noto tras lo cual cambio su semblante a uno totalmente serio ya que al parecer el problema no era tan simple-_ cuando salimos juntos a penas me habla, solo sostiene mi mano, al principio pensé que era algo por tener tan poco tiempo de novios y que él iba a ir abriéndose tras pasar el tiempo pero no ha sido así.

-Kagome no será que lo estas comparando con Inuyasha, por que según se él es todo lo que deseas de Sesshomaru.

-No, ya lo de Inuyasha lo supere hace bastante tiempo, me costó superar su traición tengo que admitirlo pero lo hice y prueba de ello es lo que siento por Sesshomaru.

-A todos nos pareció extraño que rehicieras tu vida justo con su hermano principalmente después de lo fuerte que fue su rompimiento y de lo diferentes que son.

-Lo sé pero el problema no es ese _–Continuo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga-_ el problema es que no se si realmente me ama, recuerdo como él era con sus ex novias posesivo, apasionado, dejaba ver a todo el mundo que eran suyas y de nadie más, no le importaba demostrar lo que sentía.

-Como era Inuyasha contigo.

-Sango, dejemos a Inuyasha a un lado ¿Si?

-Está bien pero debemos aclarar que cariñoso no era.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo? si se supone que me quiere, a veces pienso que decidió ser mi novio por que le apareció la oportunidad para no parecer despechado o que le había pegado fuerte haber terminado con Kagura.

-Amiga, había pasado mucho tiempo después de eso para cuando ustedes se unieron.

-Es que no entiendes Sango tú tienes a Miroku que es cariñoso, atento, duce…

-¡Pero mujeriego!

-Bueno si, pero nada es perfecto- _Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la furia surgir en la castaña._

-Pero no has hablado con él sobre esto.

-Si lo he intentado, pero siempre evade el tema y recordemos su vasta capacidad de comunicación. Sabes he llegado a pensar que el es un duro, frio e irrompible bloque de hielo.

-¿¡Que!? –_Pregunto Sango entre intrigada y divertida._

-¡Siii!, es un completo iceberg, el no deja saber más de él que lo que se ve por fuera, el puede hacer congelar hasta a un volcán en erupción puedes creer que llevamos casi 5 meses de noviazgo y nunca me ha dado más que un simple beso inocente como si estuviésemos en preescolar.

-Kagome debiste empezar desde ahí, el problema es que no te ha tocado mas allá, como lo que tu desearías.- _Expreso Sango con voz traviesa provocando que el rostro de Kagome enrojeciera al punto de llegar a colores desconocidos._

-¿¡No lo tomes por ahí!?

-Me vas a decir que no te mueve absolutamente nada tener a Sesshomaru Taisho el chico más deseado en toda la universidad a tu lado y que no te importa tenerlo tan "cerca" y a la vez tan lejos.

-B-bueno si pero es que si fuera solo eso no habría tanto problema.

-Hay Kagome explícate bien y recordemos cómo eran tu e Inuyasha, parecían perros en celo así que no me vengas a decir que no te importa eso.

-¡Sango! ¿Quién eres tú y donde metiste a mi mejor y recatada amiga?-_ Un par de risas relajaron el ambiente._ - ¿Qué hizo Miroku contigo? ¿Eh?

-Ese no es el tema, ¿no has intentado darle celos?

-Sí, pero solo logro sacar su mal carácter, nada fuera de cómo se comporta cuando algo le sale mal.

-Mal carácter siempre tiene, ¿Alguna vez lo has visto reír? De manera agradable sin que no haya nadie sufriendo de por medio, yo nunca.

-El no es tan malo-_ Dijo en forma de reproche ella veía más en el que esa pose estoica y algo malvada-_ y bueno un par de veces conmigo.

-Ves es diferente contigo, eso no lo hacía con sus otras novias ¿o sí?

-El no se ríe sinceramente en público y nada me asegura que no lo hiciera cuando estaban a solas como conmigo.

El silencio se presento entre ambas amigas, mientras cada una se hundía en sus cavilaciones.

-Yo siento como él se limita cuando estamos cerca, _-Continuo Kagome- _como me evade, como si no le agradara mi presencia, yo me le acerco intento ser mas cariñosa, mas sugestiva como lo eran las mujeres con las que lo he visto pero lo siento aun más lejano como un maldito Iceberg. –_Las lágrimas llenas de frustración recorrían su rostro marcando un camino de malestar y dolor_.

-Amiga no será tu imaginación._-Expreso Sango tratando de reconfortarla mientras la abrazaba_.

-No Sango yo lo amo pero no soportaría sufrir una vez más, no quiero esperar a que se canse de mi para que toda esta nueva ilusión acabe y por eso he decidido terminar con el cuándo lo vea esta tarde.-_ Aclaro parándose a alistar las cosas para su última cita._

-No tomes decisiones sin pensar, te puedes arrepentir.

-Lo he pensado demasiado, he dejado pasar el tiempo y no voy a permitir que mi corazón se rompa otra vez, no sé si seré capaz de reconstruirlo. Amiga necesito estar sola sí, tengo que prepararme.

-Está bien me voy pero piénsalo con detenimiento por favor._- Sango temía en verdad que las suposiciones de su amiga fueran ciertas aun estaba fresco en su memoria todo lo que lloro por la pérdida de su antiguo amor. _

Kagome asintió dejando salir a su amiga, no tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de arreglarse se dirigió hacia su ventana tratando que el suave viento de la tarde le diera el valor necesario para alejarse de lo que más quería, en realidad lo último que deseaba era alejarse de el pero tenía que quererse a sí misma antes de querer a alguien más.

-Con que soy un iceberg Kagome.

La sangre se le helo al escuchar aquella tan añorada voz, tenía miedo de girar y encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados que la encarcelaban en una vorágine de sentimientos deliciosos pero que a la vez la mataban poco a poco por la indiferencia del que los inspiraba, aquellos ojos en que se había perdido infinitas veces sin el más mínimo deseo de ser rescatada.

-La cita era a las tres. _–Logro decir con dificultad aun sin voltearse solo ella podía entender que ese sentimiento impetuoso e incontrolable que surgía en su ser al tenerlo cerca no era comparable con lo que sentía hacia el hermano menor del hombre de sus sueños y desvelos, nada respecto a él era igual a algo, ese nudo en el estomago ante su presencia imponente, las ganas enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo sin reparos no eran comparables con nada pero a su pesar tenía que alejarse el sentimiento no era correspondido y no valía la pena seguir en esto a pesar del dolor que le causaba._

-Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante.

-Supongo que ya lo escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo, te lo ruego. _–Su voz entrecortada denotaba el dolor que significaba lo que estaba viviendo._

-Dilo.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar al sentir el cálido aliento de su amor tan cerca de su cuello, junto a un grato escalofrió recorrerla rápida y placenteramente. No noto cuando se le había acercado tanto, si antes hubiera sido difícil ahora sería imposible girarse a enfrentarlo.

-N…No lo hagas más difícil. _–Las lagrimas volvían a ser sus compañeras al tiempo que Sesshomaru deslizaba sus manos suavemente por su cintura hasta rodearla y apegarla a su cuerpo hasta completar un fuerte abrazo, mientras el escrutaba el suave olor de su cabello hundiendo su rostro en este._ –Te amo pero no quiero sufrir.

-Yo no te quiero perder.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Kagome reaccionara de su ensoñación y girara bruscamente sin tomar en cuenta nada más, solo ver el rostro del causante de sus pesares para poder ver si lograba detectar cualquier indicio de mentira pero lo único que hayo fue una dulce mirada, la primera que ella lograba detectar pero no la única que ella había recibido de él.

-Pero si tú no me quieres, no me tratas como a las otras chicas, tu no m...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por algo más significante que estas, Sesshomaru había cautivado sus labios en un suave beso, que desprendía ternura, comprensión y más que nada amor, el cual termino bruscamente ya que este se alejo de ella como si desprendiera fuego.

-Ves, a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Por qué estás conmigo sino me quieres cerca?, lo mejor es que dejemos esto aquí tu sufres al tener que estar con alguien que no quieres y yo al no ser correspondida.

-¡NO ENTIENDES!-_ La aparente calma de Sesshomaru desapareció dejando a una sorprendida Kagome- _tú no eres como las otras no te mereces el trato de las otras, espere demasiado por ti como para perderte con los mismos errores que otros.

-No es cierto, cuando uno ama lo da todo no a medias, en realidad siento que no te importo cuando se ama es todo o nada. Sera mejor que te vayas Sesshomaru y terminemos con esto. _–Kagome se acerco hacia la puerta ya era suficiente ya no quería sufrir más ni creer cosas que no fuesen reales._

Sesshomaru tomo el brazo de Kagome que se dirigía hacia la perilla halándolo y aprisionándola contra él junto a un beso apasionado que rompía todas las cadenas que tenían prisioneras las pasiones de el hacia ella, desbordando una cascada de arrebatos de amor desmenuzados en formas de suaves caricias hacia su amada, este violento frenesí despertó hasta la más recóndita fibra del ser de Kagome, sus manos se deslizaban poco a poco por su piel dejando marcas imborrables de devoción y deseo.

-¿Aun crees que soy un iceberg?-_ Kagome bajo su mirada, tratando de ocultar el notable aumento de su sonrojo cosa que provoco una pequeña risa de superioridad típica del Taisho mayor. _–No importa, solo enséñame como se debe amar, como tú quieres que te ame.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban mientras ellos se olvidaban de mismos al verse atrapados en la mirada del otro, sin poder resistir un instante más el estar tan lejos uniéndose de nueva vez en un beso que pedía a gritos silenciosos ir más allá, el roce de sus labios sobre su piel quemaba como carbón ardiente volcando todo el deseo contenido hacia ella, no quería dañarla, quería cuidarla como la más pura y delicada flor pero a veces el proteger demasiado hace marchitar lo que uno ama hasta matarlo él no quería eso, quería amarla, tenerla para el que nadie más se atreviera a mirarla pero no quería abrumarla con su recelo pero ya no podía más el solo hecho de besarla de la manera más tímida hacia estallar su interior de la forma más aparatosa posible. Ninguno de los dos noto el momento que yacían uno sobre el otro deseándose, queriéndose y demostrándose de la manera más antigua y valida lo mucho que se amaban, hundiéndose poco a poco hacia la más dulce y deliciosa pasión.

* * *

Este es el primer one shot que hago con final feliz. Espero que les haya gustado y acepto de mil amores concejos para mejorar.

Gracias por leer

*

_¿Me dejas un review?_

_*_

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
